Arpeggio of Orange Steel
by cryo threshold
Summary: After being abandoned by Kakashi for the traitor at Vote. Naruto gets sent to the Arpeggio of Blue Steel world and becomes a Fog vessel. Now he must face off against corrupt humans, Fleet of Fog, and the Scarlet Fleet. Smart/Fog vessel Naruto, narutoxTakaox?x?x?x?x?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is cryothreshold and this is a challenge fic that I accepted from fanwriter10101. Now this is going to have characters from other shows that you will probably see in either chapter 3 or 4 (not going to spoil it). Also Naruto will have a harem right now three of the six that I thought of will be in the harem if you want me to increase the number of girls in his harem send me a pm or review. I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter: The Beginning**

"Looks like this is the end for me…" A blonde haired boy said to himself. He lay there, in the Valley of the End, with a gaping hole in his chest, near his heart. His so called sensei had chosen his friend turned traitor over him.

" _Damn you Kakashi, damn you to hell…"_ He thought as he balled his fist in anger. A few hours ago, he had fought with Sasuke Uchiha. Why you may ask? Well, Sasuke had just betrayed the village and Naruto, along with a team, were tasked to bringing him back. The rest of the team was caught up in fighting with that damned snake's sound ninjas and only Naruto was able to catch up to him. The fight was bloody and the energy used in the fight was still around the valley. Dark clouds had formed overhead and lighting shot down all around the valley. In the end, he had a gaping hole in his chest, while sasuke was left with only a few broken bones, but he was left to die, while the traitor was taken back to be healed. Naruto was smart; he knew everything, even about his father and mother. He was smart like his father, while brash like his mother. He knew no matter how much he tried, the people of his village would still hate him and if he tried to escape, he would be killed. He wanted to leave that hell hole. He wanted to be free. Maybe death would set him free?

" _I guess I was just a weapon after all…what's the point of living anymore…they all have hated me since I was a kid…well you know what Konoha…you can burn in Hell."_ Naruto thought angrily. He started to give off red chakra and it started to rise into the sky. The electric storm and the red chakra started to mix and the storm intensified. The lightning started to hit closer and closer to him.

"So this is how I go out…death by lightning…hehehe…come at me you bastard!" Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and raised it.

" _I'm coming, mom, dad…"_ He thought as he gave off more chakra and just then a massive lightning bolt came down at him and just like that, he was gone, never to be seen again in the Elemental Nations.

 **Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

In the wide blue ocean, a body of the same blond boy floated. He still had life in him, but just a bit. The only thing keeping him alive was his will. The red chakra was long gone, but only a bit of it remained, healing the hole in his chest.

"hehehe…l-looks like I c-can't e-even d-die…" He said with a chuckle. He closed his eyes for rest, but quickly opened them, he was not alone.

"What do we have here?" He heard the voice of a female, but he couldn't see her because…well…he couldn't quite move because of his state.

"W-who are y-you?" He questioned. The female only chuckled at his question.

"It doesn't matter who I am, but who are you? You are unusually strong for a human, both in power and in will; perhaps it will be you who inherits the code? Tell me, who are you?" The female asked in a playful voice. Naruto only chuckled at that.

"Hehehe, I am s-so close to d-death that I m-must be hearing things. F-fine, I'll tell you who I am. I am N-Naruto Uzumaki, and t-that's it." He answered. He might as well indulge this voice in his final hour.

"Naruto Uzumaki…Maelstrom and Whirlpool…strong name for a strong human like you. Tell me…do you want to live?" She asked him.

"Live? Hehehe, now that's funny…this is the first time someone asked me if I want to live, but do I want to live? I have been nothing more than a weapon to others, hated, shunned, abused, even after I fought for them and now that I am on death's door, someone asks me if I want to live? Tell me…why should I live?" Naruto asked the female, his wounds were healing and it wasn't the fox who was doing it, in-fact, he couldn't feel the fox.

"I don't know what you have been through, but it's a big world out there. I can't tell you the reason why you should live, that's up to you to find out, to find your own path. I can save you, but you will not be human when I am done…well…you would be half-human." She stated. The cheerful voice replaced with a caring voice. Naruto chuckled at her answer.

"You are a strange one…I do want to live…but what will you make me? You said something about being a half-human." Naruto asked.

"You will be one of a kind; you will be a one of many that were created long ago. I hold the power to make you into one of them, but you will be different. You won't be like the rest of them, you will do as you want, not chase some code, because you will hold half of it with you. I will give you power and you will do as you wish with it, use it to save or destroy. So then…do you wish to become a weapon once more?" She asked him with the same caring voice. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Fine…I'll take you up on you offer; I'll become a weapon one more time." Naruto said, accepting the offer.

"Good! Then from now on you are my brother!" The female said, shocking Naruto.

"W-what?! Brother?!" Naruto yelled,, in shock, but before he could ask, he felt himself changing and no sooner did he felt that, he started to rise from the water. He felt cold wet steel underneath him. He felt something inside of him, like a core and he felt that the core was taking all of his chakra away and making it-self stronger.

"What you are feeling is your core consciousness, it's what keeps you alive and your body, while still human in flesh and blood, is the visual model for your core consciousness, but unlike the rest you have a brain, a human brain. So you're not just another A.I." She said as Naruto was raised higher and higher.

"O-ok, but what is this…this thing I am standing on?" Naruto asked her.

"Silly me, you are standing on your weapon, your vessel. I had to think about the best of the best for you. You are now the newest aircraft carrier to exist, the Shinano-Class aircraft Carrier and your name is Naruto (1). Your ship is based on the Shinano Class aircraft carrier but without the construction flaws. Right now you are the best of the best. Your weapons will be Gravition's and Super Gravition weapons, along with photon cannons (2). Armor will be a more…upgraded version of the Wave-Force armor; however I have given you two more powerful abilities: One-you have four fusion beams, a powerful weapon. Two-unlike other aircraft carriers you will be able to create and control all of your aircrafts which include Fog Yokosuka MXY7 Ohka kamikazes (3), Fog Mitsubishi A7M2 Reppu fighters, Fog Aichi B7A2 Ryusei torpedo bombers, Fog Nakajima C6N1 Saiun (4), and Fog Neuroi (5)." She explained, as if it was a normal thing.

"W-wat…what does that all even mean?" He questioned, but all he got was a giggle as a response.

"Don't worry, you will know what that all means soon once I leave, which is now." The female voice said as Naruto got up and looked around, only to find the owner of the voice gone. Sighing, he raised his hand up to his hair, but to his surprise, a strange screen showed up before him. He was taken aback by it.

"What the hell is this?" He asked himself. Looking over the screen, he noticed his name on the top right on it and the layout of his vessel.

"She said I would know after she left, but I can't make heads or – arghh!" He screamed as he clutched his head in pain. It was all coming to him now. The rush of information was heading straight into his head. He knew what this vessel was, what core consciousness was, all those weapons and even more, Fleet of Fog, the war, everything. This world was different then his, it was far superior in technology and people didn't have chakra. Getting up, he wiped the sweet of his face.

"Damnit, this world's even more fucked up then mine. What the hell was it called? Right the Fleet of Fog, who's the leader again? Yamato was it? Wait a minute…if I am stronger than her, does that make me Flag ship? Nah, you can't have a Flag ship without a fleet of ships. Actually…I think I need other ships under my command…maybe I can sway some of the Fog's ships to join me…" Naruto said with a thoughtful expression. He was taking all this well considering he was betrayed and was in this strange new world, but then again, no one would really miss him and even if someone would then it would have been a few people that he could count on his hands, his life was hell and now this was his chance for a new life, a better life. He was free of the fox and he wanted nothing to do with anything related to his world, hell he was glad that his chakra was gone, he was stronger than before.

"Let's see…which one of you are the most viable ones to join me…" He said to himself. He knew what the Admiralty Code was since he now had half of it, because of that; he knew everything regarding Fog Fleet and all known ships.

"Repulse and Vampire have been showing signs of going rouge since they have been disagreeing with command lately. The three Kongou-class battleships; Kirishima, Haruna, and Kongou herself could be turned, Haruna by logic and Kirishima and kongou by showing them half of the Code. I am sure that they would leave the Flag ship Yamato to join me, after all, I have half the Code they seek and the Takao-class Maya…poor girl…she's just fake created by I-400 and I-402… and Kongou and Haruna don't even know about it. I'll have to fix that; after all, it should be easy for me to make Mental Model. Maybe, I can get Takao herself to join me. All these ships…some of them are already starting to show signs of turning rouge, some of them are just nothing more than mindless A.I., programmed to do one thing…There are a lot of ships out there and hello, what is this? Scarlet Fleet…this man…Chihaya Shouzou…he's a traitor…he will die." He said darkly. He was betrayed by his sensei for a traitor, it left a bad taste in his mouth and he would not tolerate traitors, he would only do so if they had a valid reason to go rouge and power isn't one of them. He might be strong, but even the strongest ship needs support vessels and as such he needed a fleet. He was pretty sure that if the Bismarck sisters and the Yamato sisters combined with their fleets could easily overpower him.

"Man, I guess recruiting is not going to be easy…" Naruto said with a sigh, but first thing first…he needed a base. He couldn't always go around with his…huge ship.

"I need to find an island or someplace to hide this damn thing. That girl did say that it is a part of me, so I can't lose it. Now let's see…what was that Super-Gravition Cannon thing…I think this is how it works?" He said as he typed in some commands on the screen before him and all of the sudden the ship started to move up. The ship detached horizontally and four massive black spheres emerged from the water. In the center of the ship was a complex set of machinery consisting of large circularize rings and in the middle was a large white sphere of energy.

"Ok…I just have to do this…wooh!" Naruto yelled in surprise as a blast of pure white energy was sent at lightning speed, parting the water as it passed through. He kept it up for a few minutes before he stopped.

"I think this goes on as long as I keep it going." Naruto said to himself. Little did he know that his little test shot already earned attention from a few key players from the Fog and Humans.

"I think that was a bad idea…" He said as ran his right hand through his hair.

 **Somewhere in the pacific:**

"That blast…it's far more powerful than anything I have ever seen." Battle Yamato said as she picked up on the use of a Super-Gravition Weapon, the funny thing was that she didn't even know who fired it.

"I hope Musashi won't do anything stupid." Yamato said calmly. There was a new player…a new ship and she did not know who this new ship was or whether it had a core consciousness or a mental model, but she knew one thing…this ship wasn't part of her fleet; it wasn't part of any fleet, a wild card. What she didn't know was that every Fog Fleet ship felt the power output and a vast majority of those without Mental Models were already drawn to it.

 **Somewhere in Normandy:**

"What was that?" A 50 year old man with a beard and black shades asked. Just a few minutes ago he was talking to the battleship Bismarck and the next thing he knew was that the battleship froze up.

"The Admiralty Code…I can feel it, but…it's only half of it. Something is wrong, what is the Code doing in the Pacific" Bismarck spoke.

"What do you mean it's in the Pacific and what do you mean by half?" The old man asked. This might be bad for his plans.

"It can mean many things, but if it's half of the Code, we can assume that the holder of the Code has given half of it to a vessel…that or it created a new vessel." Bismarck answered.

"Then we must head to the pacific and find that ship, she must join us without any violent actions." The old man said, turning around to leave.

"It's not a she…it's a he…" Bismarck corrected him. The old man turned around in surprise.

"What do you mean it's a he? I thought all Fog ships were females." The old man asked.

"Yes, but this one…it's different…I can feel a bit of connection, but it's only a little. Chihaya…whoever this vessel is…it's not to be underestimated. The holder of the Code must have a reason to give half of the Code to it and it's bound to be a powerful ship." She warned him.

"Then we must strike when it's alone, it's just an A.I. and as such it's not that better than the minds of a human." The old man named Chihaya said with a bit of insult thrown at all Fog Ships. Bismarck would have countered but he was right. Humans had a very unique way of thinking compared to an A.I. She and other Fog ships thought like a computer and that was all. Humans did not. Their minds worked differently, they were clever and cunning.

"So you want the rest of the fleet ready to move out? Including Musashi?" She asked him.

"Yes, I want the whole fleet ready. That ship will either join us or die." The old man said.

 **A Few Months Later:**

"Well shit, I guess they finally caught up. Yura, Nagara, and Natori you three head underwater to these points." Naruto ordered to the three Nagara-class light cruisers.

"What about me?" A blue haired and blue eyed young woman asked. She was the Mental Model of the heavy cruiser Takao and her name was Takao, given to her after her class type. He had found her a few weeks ago and when he did, both of them had fought, well, more like Takao fired first and asked questions later, but once Naruto stopped her and calmed her down, he talked sense into her, showed her kindness and even fixed her up. She was quite surprised and demanded why he would he do such a thing for an enemy. He responded with a smile and said that she wasn't the enemy and told her he was like her. She was indeed shocked to find a male Fog ship and even more that he was half human! Ever since then she had been following him and has fallen for him, even though she thinks that it's just her core acting up.

"You stay here and ready your cannons, I'll go and meet them and see where this goes. If things get messy, you are to fire at will, same goes for the rest of you three." Naruto ordered.

"As you command Naruto-sama!" Takao said happily. The other three only sighed at the heavy cruisers behavior. Naruto was not like most Flag ships. He was like Yamato, but he didn't spend his time planning, nah, he just cruised around the ocean and gave them the right to do whatever they wanted to do. He had plans, but figured that he would get around them later. Naruto sat down at the top of the bridge with his legs dangling down. He slowly sailed up to the fleet that was chasing him for a few weeks now. He could make out a few of those ships.

"So…what does the mighty Bismarck and Musashi want from me?" He asked lazily.

"Oh great, another Yamato…" Bismarck remarked. Musashi pretended she didn't hear that remark about her sister ship.

"Hehehe, I am no Yamato, that's for sure, so tell me, what do two of the great battleships want from little old me? I mean, I'm just one ship." Naruto said carefully this time.

"One ship that is larger than a Yamato." Musashi stated. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You're not alone…where is Chihaya Shouzou?" Naruto asked them. The two battleships were surprised by that.

"I see that you know that I am here." The old man Chihaya Shouzou said as he walked out of a door and on to the Musashi's deck.

"Good to see that you have balls old man, now tell me, what do you want?" Naruto questioned.

"Simple, I want you to join me." The old man said. Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Let me think about it…how about…no." Naruto answered with a smile.

"And why is that?" Chihaya asked him.

"Well, it's simple; you just want me for half of the code I hold." Naruto answered without a care in the world. Then all of the sudden, every one of the enemy fleet was ready to fight him.

"I suggest you come with us, you don't have the firepower against us." Chihaya said with confidence. Naruto just chuckled at that.

"Oh, I think I do, and I have the code, half of it. You know what that means, right? I am superior here right now. Your ships will not obey you if I force them to follow me, as much as I hate that. So here's how this is going to go…leave now, or you will die here and now…you traitor." Naruto said dangerously.

"And how would an A.I. like you know the concept of betrayal?" Chihaya questioned. Naruto just smirked.

"When did I say that am an A.I.?" Naruto questioned. The other wondered what he meant by that, but Chihaya got the idea. Then all of the sudden, they all felt dread for some reason. Looking at Naruto, he had lost the happy mood.

"Now here's what's going to happen…you will leave now, but if you don't? Well…I guess I'll reunite Bismarck and Musashi here to the bottom of the sea." Naruto threatened.

"You have already trapped this area, haven't you?" Chihaya asked. Naruto smirked.

"Indeed, I have trapped this whole region. I have more than just 4 ships under my command. Who's to say that I can't make my own?" Naruto questioned as Chihaya gritted his teeth. He was out played by a ship and by a boy no less! This was an insult for a naval commander like him! What he didn't know was that Naruto was also lying. Truth he had 4 ships and 2 Ohka ready to attack from six different locations (6), it wasn't a perfect trap. He was a ninja in his world and he was a damn good liar.

"Are you suggesting we retreat and let you live?" Musashi asked. Naruto looked at her. She was very much like her sister ship.

"Yes, if I know Yamato, she wouldn't want you to do anything stupid. Honestly, Yamato is much more fun to be around with compared to you. You might be sisters, but you and she are nothing alike." Naruto said, as if he knew Yamato. Musashi opened her eyes, glaring at him.

"Oh? And what do you know about her?" Musashi asked, curious as to what he knew.

"I have met up with her once, I have to say, she shows more emotion than you, some would say she has too many emotions…for an A.I." Naruto answered with a smirk. He knew that most of the ships with Metal Models had some degree of emotions; it could range from anger to love and many more. Take Takao for example, she could be angry at one time and really happy next, but sadly for all of Naruto's intelligence he was completely unaware of her feelings for him.

"Enough of this, now leave…or else…" Naruto warned darkly and to make his point, he charged up hiss fusion cannons and pointed at him.

"These are Fusion Cannons, they are far stronger than the Gravition weapons and they will penetrate the wave shield and the wave shield armor and I am the only one who possess such a weapon. Now leave…" Naruto said again.

"Your human…aren't you…" Chihaya asked, shocking Musashi and Bismarck.

"Half human, other half is like them. You can't outsmart me Chihaya; I know everything about you, your son…your wife and your belief that the Fog is filled with nothing more than A.I.'s with only brute force and nothing more than that. You think that the Fog…that I, am stupid? I will show you how wrong you are to believe that. You walked into my trap and you didn't even know. Shows how arrogant you are. You're not a naval commander, the only reason you got that position was because during the last Great Battle, many naval commanders had died and you just so happen to be one of the few good ones left alive and so you were promoted. You don't know what it means to take a life…what it means to grow up as a soldier…a slave to the people who would do nothing but hate you. You don't know what it means to be denied what was yours? You are a simple man. I grew up as a soldier; you grew up as a boy. By the time you were old enough to buy stuff for yourself, I was out and about, killing for the people who treated me like a slave." Naruto said as his eyes showed nothing more that the cold steel. It really scared the hell out of them all. Chihaya frowned, this mission was a failure and as much as he would like to show this boy some manners, he had to cut his losses.

"Fine, we will leave…for now…" Chihaya stated as Naruto's mood did a complete 180.

"Excellent! Now be on your way before I have to blast you into many little pieces." He stated with a smile, making everyone question his sanity. In a short while, Chihaya and his vessels had left and Naruto was pleased with the result. If they had fought, then it would have attracted unwanted attention.

"Now then, where did I put my Ramen?" Naruto said as he began to look for his precious Ramen.

 **And finished hope you like the first chapter will try and post a new chapter every Thursday. Also I will be putting up a new poll to decide who else will join naruto's fleet/harem. Also two things one: Naruto's color scheme is black with orange highlights. Two: should Yura, Nagara, and Katori have Mental Models like the Kancolle girls would be the Mental Model.**

 _Preview-_

 _Someone/s from Naruto's world has followed him to this new world._

" _Kukuku it would seem that I have found you Naruto-kun."_

" _Naruto-kun soon I will will confess my love to you."_

(1) I was thinking of using Shinano but decided to just have it be his name instead.

(2) In the manga we don't know what weapons the fog carriers have

(3) The Yokosuka MXY7 Ohka was a purpose-built, rocket powered human-guided anti-shipping _kamikaze_ attack plane

(4) I have added these planes from the IJN Taihou.

(5) The neuroi are from strike witches and they are not as big as in the anime they will be about the same size as a normal plane with some exceptions

(6) Naruto learned how to create his planes and created 2 Yokosuka MXY7 Ohka before he confronted the Scarlet fleet.


	2. chapter 2

**Hello Cryothreshold here with the real chapter 2 now I am going to answer some question from some of the reviews that I got from both chapter one and the unfortunate AN I had to do but first I would to show you a review I got from a guess.**

 **Guess- ":Ho, my god so much b***, everything in fan fiction are fanon not true canon material you lazy clod."**

 **Really Fanfiction are just fanon I would never have thought of that from the fact that it is called FANfiction meaning "** _ **fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc"**_ **so ya it isn't going to follow some of the canon material. I feel better now.**

 **Pravda93-You got hinata right but orochimaru is not the other one. Also I know that hinata is overused but she will be in the harem though there will be two things different that I will explain at the end of the chapter.**

 **Critics (Guest)- glad to see a fellow World of Warships player but to answer your question the Shinano class aircraft carrier only had one type of aircraft which were the Okha was a purpose-built, rocket powered human-guided anti-shipping kamikaze attack plane (pretty much a man piloted missile) so I decided to use the plane that the Taihou armored aircraft carrier had (I don't think wargaming are going to add recon planes to aircraft carriers). As for the last to things you will see some interest "events" and originally the author that I accepted the challenge from had naruto's ship modeled after the A-150 (super yamato) but I choose the Shinano for three reasons 1. I think when it comes to CV (aircraft carrier) people will underestimate (my opinion) them due to the fact that you would rather face a CV up close than a BB (battleship). 2. I can see Naruto just spamming aircraft like he did with shadow clones. 3. I wanted to use something different since I usually saw that other author for Arpeggio of Blue Steel fanfictions create a Fog Super Yamato and since the Shinano was going to be the third Yamato class I thought that it would fit when (was at one time thinking of making Naruto a german ship but decided not to).**

 **If anyone has any questions and/or suggestions review or PM me.**

 _ **Meeting old acquaintances**_

 **Somewhere in the pacific**

"Man what should I do now." Asked Naruto to himself it has been 2 days since his encounter with the Scarlet Fleet and now he was feeling bored. He has already created some new 'planes' that he can now use: Fog Drones, Fog Large-type, and a Fog Witch-type that calls itself X-11 (1).

"Maybe I should go check on Takao-chan and see if she is alrigh…hello what is this?" Naruto asked as a notification popped up in front of him that there was a strangle energy that appeared off 1,848 Km the southeast coast of Japan.

"Hmmmm well this is interesting what can this strange energy be… wait it can't be… this energy is chakra but how no-one should have chakra…unless who ever this person is… is from the same universe as me…at least I made sure that I am the only one to pick up unknown/strange energy signals (2)." Naruto said as he inspected the notification.

"Well better inform Takao and the girls that we will be leaving soon." Naruto said as he opened a private channel with Takao, Nagara, Yura, and Natori to inform them of this development.

 **Unknown Location**

A figure can be seen watching Naruto as he and his fleet come towards their location "Kukuku it would seem that I have found you Naruto-kun." The unknown person said as light is reflected off their monocle.

" _Naruto-kun soon I will confess my love to you. "_ Another Unknown person said as she saw Naruto on the screen from behind the first figure.

 **Pacific Ocean 150 Km away from the chakra was detected**

"Nothing so far." Naruto said as he is sailing towards the location that the chakra was detected with Takao in front of him, Nagara and Natori to his left and right, Yura behind him, and X-11 scouting ahead.

"Master there seems to be an island up ahead." X-11 said as she flies over a triangle shaped island.

"What did I say about calling me master!" Naruto yelled as his left eye twitched along with having a large tick mark. 'Why is it that X-11 and Nagara keep calling me master when I keep telling them to just call me Naruto or even Naruto-san?' Naruto mentally rants.

"To not call you master, Master." X-11 replied with a hint of amusement in her voice.

'She's doing it on purpose' Naruto thought with annoyance. Naruto takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Ok we are almost there Nagara, Yura, and Natori when we land I want you three to guard mine and Takao's vessels. Takao you will come with me to the island and find out what create the chakra source. X-11 you along with four Fog Drones and two Fog Large-types will patrol the perimeter to make sure no Fog come near the island and there is any scan it to make sure it is hostile if it is destroy it before inform other Fog Vessels." Naruto said as they approached the shore.

 **Inside the base on the unknown island**

"It would seem Naruto-kun has arrived. You ready to do what we have planned?" an unknown woman asked another unknown woman.

"I d-d-d-don't know. W-w-w-what if he d-d-d-doesn't feel the same for m-m-m-me? OW!" asked the other woman timidly before she was bonked on the head by the first woman.

"Don't you bring your stuttering back it took us 2 WEEKS to get rid of it Hinata. Besides with this outfit the plan will work" the woman said while she holds an outfit that we (the readers) can't see.

Hinata Hyuuga has loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and changes the cloth of her forehead protector from blue to black. She has high DD-cup breast going to E-cup (3).

"But Hyuuga did you have to hit me so hard you have your metal gloves on. Also do I have to wear _that_ it's embarrassing." Hinata complained while she nurses her bump that she received from Hyuuga (4) while her face is a new shade a red.

Fog Hyuuga appears as a woman in her early twenties. With amber eyes and midback-length brown hair that curls inward at the ends. Her clothes consist of a dark sweater with a lab coat thrown over it, dark stockings and, sometimes, a dark-gray mini-skirt. She also wears a monocle over her right eye. She has high D-cup going to DD-cup (I can't help but put this 'Stupid inner pervert').

 **On the beach of unknown island**

"So far so good. Say Takao-chan is this island already discovered or is unknown to the world?" Naruto asked. As he and Takao walk inland to find out what is on this island.

"Yes it is known to the world. I believe it is called Minami-Tori-shima (5) or Marcus Island." Takao explained while she walked with her cru-I mean Flag ship (6).

"Interesting. Hey Takao-chan does this look like a runway?" Naruto asked as he looks at what looks like an old runway covered in vines and weeds.

"Yes it does I think that this island was used by the Japanese during the Second Great War." Takao said as she looked at all the rundown bunkers and planes. As Takao looks around she sees a building that isn't covered in plants.

"Hey Naruto-kun look over there; that building doesn't have any plants covering it maybe whoever we are looking for is in there." Takao said as she points to what looks like the command center.

"Good eye Takao-chan lets go and check it out." Naruto said as both he and Takao walk towards the command center. As they proceed into the building they notice that the inside has been cleaned up.

"Strange the building looks like it has just been made. This is really weird how can thi… wait a minute this looks like nanomaterials. Takao-chan stay on guard there may be a Fog Mental Model here." Naruto said as he picks up a sliver sand type material.

As Naruto and Takao continue to search the base Naruto picks up on a reading towards the back wall. "Hold on Takao I think that there is a hidden door over here." Naruto said as he opens a window to open the hidden door.

"Well Takao-chan let's see who is here." Naruto said as the hidden door opens. As they walk through the corridor they come up to a fork.

"Takao-chan let's split up you go left I'll go right." Naruto said "Okay Naruto-kun." Takao said as she goes left and Naruto goes right.

 **With Takao**

'I wonder who this person is. Naruto said that he/she may be from his universe. I hope it is that sensei so that I may teach him a lesson for leaving my Naruto-kun behind and also quietly thank him for if he didn't I wouldn't have met him.' Takao thought as she continued down the corridor till she finally found a door.

"I wonder what is in here." Takao asked herself as she opened the door and found what looked like a floating metal egg.

"What on earth?!" Takao yelled out loud.

"Hello Takao it's good to see you again." Hyuuga said while she is in with capsule (7) as Takao fainted due to thinking that a giant metal egg just talked to her.

 **With Naruto**

"Achooo. Is someone talking about me?" Naruto said as he is walking down the corridor.

"I wonder did whoever the Fog Vessel/Mental Model capture this person and decide to experiment or are both the Fog and this Person working together?" Naruto asked himself as he comes to a door.

"Well let's see what's behind this door then." Naruto said as he opens the door only to go wide eye at who he found behind the door.

"H-H-H-H-HINATA!" Naruto yelled at seeing the Hyuuga heiress here but not only that but she is wearing a lavender sling bikini.

"'deep breathe Hinata' Hello Naruto-kun I am so …NARUTO!" Hinata started before going wide eye as Naruto was blown back by a nosebleed and knockout.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to ero-hyuuga." Hinata sighed as she proceeds to the bathroom to change and explain to Naruto how she is here.

 **And that is it I know it is a shorter chapter than chapter 1 but I want to save some events for later. Also I will show you the polls now Iowa-15 votes, Atago-9 votes, Saratoga-4 votes, Kirov-4 votes, Lexington-4 votes, Choukai-2 votes, South Dakota-1 vote, and Taigei-1 vote. So that means Iowa, Atago, Saratoga, Kirov, and Lexington will join Naruto's harem/fleet. Now that doesn't mean that the others won't be in the story I am thinking of having Naruto have multiple fleets (2-4 more) and they may appear (I was hoping that Choukai would make so that Naruto would have all four Takao class cruiser 'sulking in a corner mumbling to himself').**

(1) All of these 'new' planes are just neuroi from the anime Strike Witches but they have Fog weapons instead of their normal weapons and are mainly black with glowing orange markings.

(2) Due to Naruto being from Elem (Naruto home universe not original I know but I am not going to say either Naruto universe nor the elemental nations) his ship is the only vessel that can detect unknown/strange energies that other Fog Vessels (not even the yamatos) can't detect unless it is producing an extreme amount of energy (the minimum amount that a Fog Vessel would need to detect would have to equal the Nanabi and that's really for the more powerful Ships like Yamato, Bismarck, Etc. for other ships to detect the unknown energy would be equal to Kyuubi)

(3) The rookie 9 graduated at age 16 but are/were (for Naruto and Hinata) wearing their part 1 outfits and not their shippuden outfits.

(4) Hyuuga will personality is a fusion with Matsu from sekirei and her normal self (Oh crap what have I done. I may have just created a super pervert that is worse than Jiraiya.). She will act her obsessive self with Hinata instead of Iona, her normal self (strategy, planning, etc) in public and in battle, and her _'matsu'_ self with either Naruto by himself or with both Hinata or Naruto.

(5) Minami-Tori-shima translates to Southern Bird Island (5) and it was used as a garrison for the Japanese during WW2.

(6) Should I have Naruto be addressed as a Flag ship, an Admiral, or both?

(7) I have no idea what the capsule/egg thing is that hyuuga uses.


	3. Chapter 3

**And I am back to bring chapter 3.**

 **critics (Guest)- Thanks for the review and yes you will see how Hinata is there in this chapter.**

 **Also Iowa, Atago, Kirov, Saratoga, and Lexington won't appear until next chapter sorry for those who want to see them in this chapter. Also I have some bad news the next chapter will either not be out next Thursday or it will be a strange omake because I have to have my wisdom teeth removed on Thursday and I have no idea what I will type so you have been warned.**

 _ **Explanations**_

 **Marcus Island**

Naruto, Takao, Hinata, and Hyuuga are all in conference room where they are talking about what they are doing here, how Hinata got here and why Hinata and Hyuuga are helping each other (after Takao and Naruto wakes up).

"So Hinata how did you get here and are you like me?" Naruto asked as he looks at Hinata. Hinata in response blushed and poked her fingers.

"Before I tell you how I got here what do you mean am I like you?" Hinata asked confused as to why Naruto would think that she is a jinchuriki.

"What I mean Hinata is that I am half human half Fog." Naruto said as he summoned a screen to prove to her that he is telling the truth.

"No, I am only human. How did you become this…not that I mind." Hinata said shocked that Naruto is not fully human.

"When I was sent here I met the admiralty code and…" Naruto started "YOU MET THE ADMIRALTY CODE!" Hyuuga yelled in shock as she stares at Naruto.

"Ow and I though Sakura was loud." Naruto said as he covers his ears.

"Sorry but the fact that the Admiralty Code appeared to you is shocking." Hyuuga apologized to Naruto.

"And the fact that both Hinata and I come from a different universe isn't shocking?" Naruto asked as he gives Hyuuga a blank stare.

"hehehe" Hyuuga awkwardly laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Now where was I, oh right after I was sent to this universe I met the Admiralty Code who asked me if I want to live; I said yes and she gave me half the code and turned me into a half human half fog." Naruto explained to Hinata and Hyuuga.

"Wow Naruto so that is what happened. So I guess I should start from the beginning…" Hinata said as she told Naruto and Takao how she got here. (by the way Takao is daydreaming about Naruto doing naughty things to her.)

 _ **Flashback (Time between the fight with Neji and Kidomaru and Kiba vs Sakon)**_

 **At Konoha**

' _Naruto-kun please be safe.'_ Hinata thought as she is waiting for the bast-Sasuke retrieve squad to return.

"Hey did you hear the council is planning to banish the demon." An unknown leaf chunin (let's call him Dave) (1) said to his friend. Hinata stiffened as she heard that (Hinata already knew about Naruto's status as the Kyuubi jinchuriki).

"Really under what charges?" the other unknown chunin (let's call him Bob) (1) asked curious as to how the council will banish the brat.

"Well it depends on their mission. If they succeed they banish the demon for harming Sasuke-sama, but if they fail they will banish him for letting Sasuke-sama escape. It's a win-win for us to get rid of the demon." Dave said with a malicious grin at the prospect of getting rid of Naruto.

'No the council are going to banish Naruto I need to warn Hokage-sama quickly' Hinata thought as she quickly ran to the hokage tower to warn Tsunade about what she has just heard.

 **Later at the Hokage tower**

" **THE COUNCIL ARE GOING TO DO WHAT!"** Tsunade yelled as Hinata has just informed her of the councils plan.

"H-h-hai Hokage-sama the council plan to banish Naruto when he returns whether he succeeds or not." Hinata said as she hides behind Shizune.

"Those idiots wait till I get my hands on them." Tsunade growl as she grips her hand.

"H-h-h-h-hokage-sama may I make a s-s-s-s-s-suggestion?" Hinata stuttered. Tsunade takes a deep breath. "Ok Hinata what do you have in mind?" Tsunade asked.

"W-w-w-well wouldn't the council need a physical form for N-N-Naruto's banishment and don't they need permission either you or the Fire Daimyo?" Hinata asked Tsunade.

"Yes you would need either mine or the Daimyo's seal to banish someone want for…OH you genius why didn't I think of that. Shizune bring me all files that you can find when you find the banishment file bring it to me then go and bring me the fastest message Hawk we have." Tsunade ordered "HAI Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she Shunshined. Tsunade then grabs a scroll writing down to the Fire Daimyo about what she has just found out about hoping that Shizune finds the paperwork _'How ironic that I want Shizune to bring me paperwork'_ Tsunade thought as she finishes the message.

"Hinata I want you to go and assist Naruto." Tsunade said as she looks Hinata.

"B-b-b-b-but hokage-sama I-I-I'm not that strong how can I help Naruto? A-a-a-also how am I going to find him I don't know where he is now?" Hinata asked as she looks at the floor.

"Hinata, Naruto doesn't need someone strong right now. He needs someone to be emotional support for him. Plus there is a way you can find him you have your byakugan and I have something that will also help you." Tsunade said as she searches a drawer. "Ah here it is." Tsunade said as she pulls out a scroll. As she unrolls the scroll she shows Hinata a strange seal.

"Um hokage-sama what is that?" Hinata asked as she stares at the strange seal. "This Hinata is a unique tracking seal that was created by my grandmother Mito Uzumaki Senju. This seals purpose is to track my grandfather's crystal which Naruto won from me and is most likely wearing it right now." Tsunade explained to Hinata. Hinata is shocked "Wait you said Mito Uzumaki Senju does that mean Naruto is related to the first and second hokages and yourself." Hinata asked as she stares at Tsunade.

"Yes we are distant relatives. Enough with the sentimental moment you need to get going and find Naruto." Tsunade said to Hinata. "Hai Hokage-sama." Hinata as she left the office and towards the gate.

"Good luck Hinata." Tsunade said just as Shizune came rushing in "Tsunade-sama I found it." Shizune said as she gave the paper to Tsunade.

"Let's see it then. Wow this village is run by idiots. Where was this Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she not only sees her fake signature but also that the elders, civilians, and oddly Sasuke Uchiha have all signed it _'Do they think I am a moron. Even if Sasuke was eligible to sign, which he isn't since Itachi is still technically the clan head even if he is a traitor, when would sasuke have time to sign if he ran away last night.'_ Tsunade thought as she stares at Sasuke's signature which was way too neat since she has seen his signature and this was not it.

"Tsunade it was actually just sitting on your sectaries' desk." Shizune said with a blank look. "Really? Okay that's it I'm going to send them strait to Torture and Interrogation. I mean really they are just going to leave it there where anyone could see it and inform me. Shizune I want you to find Ibiki and Anko and tell them to be prepared for guests and that they may use EVERY technique they know on them." Tsunade said as she is massaging the headache she has because of the stupidity of the council and advisers.

 **Just outside the gate**

"Okay let's see the instruction (2) said that I just have to channel my chakra into it to activate it." Hinata said as she looks at the seal (3) on her right hand. As she channels her chakra into the seal it points toward the direction of the Valley of the End.

' _Naruto-kun I'm coming.'_ Hinata thought as she runs as fast as she can.

 **Later at the Valley the end (Naruto and Sasuke final attacks)**

"I…made…it…" Hinata panted as she just arrived to see Naruto in one tailed cloak holding a rasengan and Sasuke looking like a demon with webbed hand/wings with a black chidori just about to clash and create a dark purple sphere.

"Naruto please be okay." Hinata said worried about her crush. The sphere started to get bigger after the sphere stopped growing it started to glow brightly temporarily blinding Hinata. When the light faded Hinata saw that Naruto was just barely conscious and had a hole in his chest, while sasuke was unconscious and had a slash going across his eyes.

"Naruto-kun you did it." Hinata whispered. She was just about to go and help Naruto when Kakashi appeared and took only sasuke and not Naruto. Hinata was shocked and furious that kakashi would abandon Naruto for the traitor. She then saw that the lightning was striking closer and closer to Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN WATCH OUT!" Hinata yelled as she ran to Naruto to try and get him away from the incoming lightning. Just as she got to Naruto a bolt of lightning struck both Naruto and Hinata then it was black.

 **Pacific Ocean**

"U…h…" Hinata moaned as her entire body screamed with pain. She could feel that she was in a body of water but that's it.

"Well this is strange. Where did this human come from?" an unknown voice rang as Hinata tried to see who was talking.

"Who…who is there? Hinata asked as she tries to see who was talking about her.

"Well so you are alive. To answer your question I am Fog Hyuuga a Fog Battleship apart of the Fleet of Fog. Now tell me your name so that I know who I am about to kill?" Hyuuga (4) asked as she aims her front cannon down at Hinata.

"W-w-w-why are y-y-y-you going to k-k-kill me? A-a-a-and who is this F-f-f-fleet of Fog" Hinata asked fearfully as she stares at the cannons that are aiming at her.

"What do you mean who is the Fleet of Fog we are artificial intelligence that take on the form of WW2 era Warships that want to defeat/enslave the human race for that is what we are programmed to do." Hyuuga said. Hinata's eyes widen at the fact that she is facing a being that want to enslave her race.

"But why what did we do to you that wants you to kill/enslave us?" Hinata asked. "What part of we are programmed to do that do you not understand. We the Fog must follow our orders no matter what. Now tell me your name or don't either way you will die." Hyuuga said in an agitated tone.

"I-i-i-i'm Hinata Hyuuga. The clan heiress of the Hyuuga clan of Konoha." Hinata said as she closes her eyes waiting for her end _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun it seems that not only will I not see you again but I won't get the chance to tell you that I love you'_ Hinata thought till she saw that the cannons turned away from her.

"Did you say Hyuuga but you don't look like a Fog?" Hyuuga asked as she was confused.

"Y-y-y-yes. I w-w-w-would be happy t-t-t-to explain how I got h-h-h-here if you help me." Hinata said as she stares at the battleship hoping that this Hyuuga would help her. Then she feels as if she is being lifted up out of the water by some form of energy.

"Huummm, very when Hinata was it I will help you but you better have a good explaination or else" Hyuuga said as she prepared to head off to an abandoned military outpost she found.

 **Flashback end**

"And that's how I got here and met Hyuuga" Hinata finished her story. When Naruto got up and hugged her. "Thank you Hinata for not only being one of the few people who worried about my wellbeing but also for informing that Baa-chan does actually cares about me." Naruto said till he noticed that Hinata had fainted half way through his sentence.

"OH COME ON! HINATA WE PRACTICED THIS NEARLY 60 TIMES AND NOW YOU FAINT WHY!" Hyuuga yelled as she sees her friend/ captain being held by Naruto.

 **And that's it hope you all liked the chapter. And hopfully chapter 5 will either be uploaded on Wednesday if not it will be post on the 22** **nd** **. Also chapter 5 will be split into two parts. The first part will introduce seven new Fog ships. The first five are from the polls but the last two are going to be from another show. I will give you a hint they are from a 90s Tv show.**

I couldn't resist doing a Mighty Jingles (world of tanks, warthunder, and world of warships youtuber) reference with this.

The scroll Tsunade gave to Hinata had instructions on how to use it

The seal looks like a compass

Hyuuga doesn't have a mental model yet


End file.
